Impulse
by emotional hangover
Summary: B&B story set over 3 or 4 chapters. "I hate you for consuming me, Bones." Rating will probably change for the last chapter. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Seeley Booth knew what it felt like to be tortured. He'd endured all types of pain in his lifetime, the kind that made him want to scream til his throat was raw and pull out his hair; anything to make it stop. He'd survived and come out of it a better man. But this form of torture, it was the worst he had ever experienced. It was brutal and seemingly endless and left him with an ache that just didn't go away. Screaming didn't help, pulling his hair didn't help, he couldn't make it go away. Sprawled on his tormentor's couch, he was so enrapt in his thoughts he didn't hear his torturer enter the room.

"What do you have today, Booth?" Temperance Brennan asked her colleague as she set down some paperwork on her desk.

"Uh, a case," he responded lamely. Brennan raised her eyebrows and commented. "Really? I thought you were here for plumbing and maintenance." Booth groaned inwardly as he words made him recall a rather awkward conversation at the Bureau yesterday.

_"Booth, man," one agent motioned to him. "You had to have gotten some action with her. I mean, it's been 4 years." Booth shook his head and took a sip of lukewarm coffee._

_"No way," he told the group. "I respect her and our partnership too much." The other agents laughed and teased him._

_"Well if I was you, I would have, you know, "checked out her plumbing" by now, if ya know what I mean," a man said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively._

_"What are you, 12?" Booth asked him, disgusted. It wasn't as if those thoughts hadn't been running through his mind since day one, but to hear Johnson put it in such crude terms made his blood boil._

_"Oh come on, admit it Booth," Johnson argued. "You've had dirty thoughts about her before." Booth still denied it while inwardly he was chanting "yes yes yes yes a hundred times yes." His fellow agents shook their heads in disbelief._

_"Whatever you say man."_

"Booth!" Seeley jumped as someone shouted his name.

"Geez Bones," he complained, rubbing his ear to see if he could still hear.

"You weren't listening to me," she huffed, walking around her desk to stand in front of him. Arms crossed, she was the picture of stubbornness and sexiness rolled into one.

"Sorry, I must have drifted off," he mumbled he apology as he backed away from her. "_Distance is good. Distance is VERY good," he thought._ The further away he was the it easier it was to concentrate and keep his hands to himself.

Brennan sighed. He'd been acting so strange lately.

"Just tell me about our case, Booth," she demanded.

_"So bossy," _he thought as he cleared his throat. _"Do not go down that road buddy. Do NOT think about her dominating you and shoving you against a wall and…DAMNIT!" _

"Pieces of um, bone were uh, found in a woman's uhh, backyard," he stuttered. _"Oh brilliant Seeley. Talk much?"_

"…and?" Brennan asked.

"And what? There's bones, you're our bone girl. Let's move." He headed towards the door.

"Booth, number one, I don't just jump at your beck and call. And number two, I am not a girl," she informed him coldly. What was wrong with him?

_"No you are most definitely not a girl. You are a tall, curvy woman with endless legs." _"If you don't want to go fine. I can do this myself," he told her haughtily. _"It'll make the car ride easier too," _he thought. _"I won't have to think about how easy it would be to pull over into a nice secluded spot and just ravage her."_

"Actually you can't," she interrupted his rather dirty thoughts. "You don't know anything about skeletal remains and would probably compromise the crime scene and with that, any evidence. I'll be out soon. Just next time, ask, don't command. I'm not a dog."

Booth sighed. It was going to be a long day.

In the car

"I just don't understand why i'm not permitted to drive," she chattered away, unaware of her partner suffering 2 feet away from her. "You know I'm a competent driver."

"No, Temperance," he barked. _"God I just sounded like a complete asshole," _he thought. Brennan was taken aback. She had never heard that tone in conjunction with her name before.

"Booth, what is wrong with you?" she asked as he made a sharp right turn, sending her into the door.

"Nothing," he growled. _"Nothing a little distance from you won't cure. Maybe I'll take a vacation when this case is closed. Somewhere far away, like Bermuda."_

"Booth," she said, exasperated. Booth squealed to a stop. "We're here get out," he interjected before she could go on. Hopping out of the car, he practically sprinted to the scene, flashing his badge was he went. Brennan was perplexed, but followed him, albeit at a slower pace.

When she reached the backyard, Booth was deep in conversation with a uniformed man so Brennan looked around for the remains. Seeing none, she marched over the Booth and interrupted his conversation.

"Where are the remains, Booth?"

"Over there, ma'am," the stranger replied. "Under the yellow tape that says "Caution"."

"I'm well aware what a crime scene entails," she retorted hotly. "But I was addressing Booth. There are no visible remains." Booth grabbed her arm, harder then normal and towed her to the spot on the ground surrounded by yellow.

"There," he pointed at a bit of white sticking out from the ground.

"That?" Brennan asked him.

"Yeah. That's a bone, Bones," he said slowly.

"That bone is a phalange. There's not nearly enough here for me to examine. Why am I here Booth?" she complained.

"Look I don't know!" Booth exploded. "I got a call about some remains and I brought the expert over. It's not my fault!" And with that he stormed off to the car, leaving a stunned Brennan in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Car

Booth was fuming in the car. Not only was he mad at Brenna for being so picky, he was mad at himself for blowing up at her. Boy this was going to be a fun car ride home. If she started in on him, he couldn't promise he wouldn't throw her out of the car.

"Booth!" she slammed the door as she hopped in.

_"Here we go,"_ he inwardly groaned.

"Why did you yell at me?" she asked him. "I merely asked a simple question."

"I know Bones," he told her. "Let's just drop it."

"No Booth. I want to know what's going on." Booth remained silent and continued to drive. Maybe if he was quiet, she would forget about it. _"Yeah and she's converting to Catholicism to."_

"We're partners Booth," she said quietly. "We're supposed to trust eachother." Brennan placed her hand on his thigh and Booth swore and swerved into the other lane.

"Booth!!" Brennan screeched. "Damnit Bones!" he shouted. "Just keep quiet so I can concentrate." He immediately felt terrible as she recoiled and looked like she was gonna cry. Booth rubbed his forehead in frustration. This was not his day.

The remainder of the car ride was, per Booth's demand, quiet and the journey seemed to stretch on for ever. Finally he turned into the Jeffersonian and Brennan hopped out as if on fire, slamming the door again.

Angela knew something was wrong when Brennan angrily swiped her pass card and stomped up the steps. She walked towards Brennan, concern etched on her face but was brought up short by Brennan's curt tone.

"Not now Angela," Brennan barked. Then, seeing the look on her best friend's face she sighed. "I'm sorry, Ange. It's just, ugh! He's so…so…male!" Angela raised an eyebrow. "Booth? Sweetie what happened?"

"Nothing Ange. I have work to do." She brushed Angela off and started towards the exam able but with one quick motion Angela grabbed Brennan's arm and steered her towards her office. Closing the door behind them, Angela placed her hands on her hips and scrutinized Brennan.

"Alright Bren, spill," she instructed.

"Ange it's nothing, really."

"No way sweetie. Your panties are all in a twist about something and I want to know."

Brennan frowned. "I don't know what that means, but let me assure you my undergarments are perfectly straight."

Angela let out an exasperated sigh. "Just tell me Booth did to get you all frustrated. Did he kiss you?!" Angela practically screamed the last question.

"No! Booth did not kiss me!" Brennan declared. "He just yelled at me and swerved into oncoming traffic."

"Uh, can I ask why?" Angela looked at Brennan. "I don't know." Brennan corrected herself. "Well, he drove poorly after I asked him what was wrong. And um, touched his leg." Brennan mumbles the last part and half hoped Angela hadn't heard. She didn't want the question that would accompany it.

"What?!" Angela squealed. _"Here we go," _thought Brennan. "Why did you touch his leg?"

"It was just impulse I guess," replied Brennan. "I wanted him to look at me."

"Why? Were you naked and covered in whipped cream?" Angela asked naughtily.

"No!" Brennan practically shouted. "'That's absurd Ange. I would be sticky and disgusting. He just wasn't listening and being uncooperative and argh! I shouldn't be feeling like this!"

"Honey Booth's been under your skin since day one, what makes this time any different?"

Brennan groaned in frustration. "I don't know. Just, he looked…ferocious is the only word I can think of. After I touched him I mean."

"Well Bren, I've been telling you he's attracted to you for a looonng time now. Isn't this proof enough?"

"Ange, we are partners. Nothing more," Brennan insisted.

"Oh sweetie. You need to realize you two were made for eachother."

"I don't believe in soul mates," Brennan was being stubborn.

"So, you're telling me you're no attracted to Booth? At all?" Angela asked in disbelief.

"_Do I lie to my best friend? Or do I tell her how I am so madly in…love with Booth that I can barely work because thoughts of him are consuming me?."_

"No Angela, I am not attracted to Booth." Brennan suddenly found it hard to swallow.

"Ok, then I have a dare for you," Angela said mischievously. "I dare you to go to his apartment right now and seduce him. Since you're not attracted to him, you won't give in and have sex BUT it'll prove that Booth is attracted you."

"Angela that's…that is…just….I have work," Brennan sputtered.

"Those bones have been in limbo for years, I don't think another few hours is gonna hurt them," Ange said.

"A few hours? " Brennan questioned. "I told you I'm not attracted to Booth so we will not be having sex. This will take a few minutes. If I'm even doing it." Why did it sound like she was trying to convince herself?

Angela smirked. This was going well, Brennan and Booth would be together before the end of the day. "Sounds like you've already convinced yourself. And it seems like you're excited."

"Fine. I'll do it. But I won't enjoy it," Brennan informed her. "Of course not sweetie. You're going to see a hunky FBI agent with the hots for you. I wouldn't be excited either. "

Booth's apartment

_"This is the worst day in the history of worst days," _ Booth thought to himself as he walked in the door. "Though nothing a shower and a stiff drink won't cure," he voiced to his empty apartment. He dropped the files he was holding onto his table and walked to his bathroom, shedding he jacket and tie. Booth removed the rest of his clothes, including his crazy socks and belt buckle, and stepped into the warm spray.

"This is more like it," he sighed contentedly. "No dirt, no bones, no Bones. But God did she look hot today. And her hand was on my thigh. Just a few more inches…Stop it Seeley," he ordered himself. It was too late thought. He felt the increasingly familiar rush of arousal seep through him and he reluctantly brought his hands down the cup himself.

"I'm getting real tired of my hands being the only thing touching me," he said angrily. It wasn't as if no one had offered, they just weren't…her.

"I hate you for consuming me, Bones." Booth pictured her in her lab coat and started stroking.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside Booth's Apartment

Brennan paced back and forth in front of Booth's door.

"This is ridiculous." She ground her teeth. "Just go in there and prove Angela wrong. No big deal." Gathering her courage, she pounded on the door.

There was no answer.

She did it again, this time shouting "Booth!"

The door was roughly yanked open and a half naked Booth stood in the gap. Brennan gulped and her eyes traveled down the length of this chest. Water droplets fell from his hair and created a wet trail down his neck muscles. Her mouth parted slightly and she became aware of a slow flush spreading throughout her body.

"What, Bones?" he growled, obviously annoyed with the interruption.

"I…" Brennan cleared her throat and went on. "I want to know what's going on Booth. You yelled at me." Her anger began to surface again. He had no right to treat her the way he did.

"Look, Bones," he began, running a hand through his hair. "It's not important. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Why can't you trust me?" she asked quietly. Booth sighed. "come in, Bones." Eh held the door wider and motioned her inside.

_"This is a perfect time to put Angela's theory to the test." _There wasn't much space to get by and Brennan had to press right against him and slide by. She moved extra slow _"Not because I'm enjoying it," _she scolded herself. _"I don't want to get my new shirt caught on the doorframe."_ And if she happened to pause when their mouths were centimeters apart, it was because she was trying to maneuver inside, nothing more.

Finally, she was inside. She let out a huge breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Want something to drink?" He politely offered, shuffling to the fridge. She shook his head.

"Booth, I need to ask you something," she admitted slowly. _"I have no idea how I'm supposed to seduce Booth. The aborigines of northern Ethiopia would perform the traditional mating dance, but there's no way I'm doing that."_

"Yeah? What is it Bones?" Concern flooded his voice, and Brennan felt her heart warm at the thought of him worrying about her even though he was mad. She slowly walked towards him keeping her head down, afraid he would realize her intentions if she looked at him. Booth's eyes widened as she came closer and closer and he backed up until his back hit the fridge.

"Bones?" he let out an unmanly squeak as she pressed her hips to his. "What are you doing?"

"Booth, have you ever…thought about me?" she whispered, eyes finally locked with his. He gulped. "I don't know what you mean."

"Like…sexually," she purred in his ear. His hips involuntarily thrust forward and Brennan had to bite her lip to keep from moaning when he made contact with hers.

"Uh Bones. This is not a good conversation to be having. How bout we go to Wong Foo's instead?" he suggested, trying to gain back some semblance of control.

"I'm not really hungry…for food," she said, her breath tickling his cheek. Booth let out a small groan. "Bones, you gotta stop before something happens." All he could think about was the last time she was this close. _"That damn kiss." _He thought. _"It's been on my mind for months. The way her lips felt against mine, and her tongue, God her tongue." _

"What's gonna happen Booth?" she asked innocently, pulling her head back to meet his eyes. Booth was surprised to see her eyes mirroring his own; dark and unmistakably arouse. He was tired of her controlling him, tired of her demands. He had to do something about it.

Gripping her waist tightly, he spun them until it was her back against the fridge. He was finally in control. Eyes locked, he asked the now trembling Brennan, "What do you want to happen, Bones?" He stroked her cheek gently and leaned close. "I'm tired of you teasing me." And with that he crushed her mouth with his. Brennan stiffened, and then groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned as she felt his tongue slide across her lips and he used it to his advantage as he swiftly gained entrance, running along the top of her mouth and then moving to connect with her tongue. Booth's knee spread her legs and she instinctively wrapped them around his waist, grinding into him and they both let out moans.

Their tongues dueled in a frenzied passion and Brennan could swear Booth's fingers were bruising her hips. It was as if he was afraid she was going to leave. His hands threaded into her hair, keeping her head steady as he continued his exploration of her mouth. Her legs felt weak and she realized if he wasn't pressing up against her so tightly, she would be sliding down the refrigerator. Pulling back to catch his breath, Booth rested his forehead on Brennan's and smiled devilishly at her. He kissed her again, hungrily, fisted his hands in her hair and tilted her head back to expose her neck. Booth started a wet trail down her cheeks and neck, nipping and sucking alternatively. His teeth latched onto her ear and tugged slightly and he delighted in the small moan she made.

Brennan didn't know what to feel. She had set out to prove Angela wrong, but somehow this felt so right. She was drowning, falling into the whirlpool that was Seeley Booth, and she wasn't sure she wanted to breathe ever again.

Booth's mouth glided over her collarbone and back up her neck, pausing when he heard her gasp. His mouth started sucking and licking a particular spot, the spot that made her squirm. She moaned and writhed beneath him, her hands grabbing his biceps, the nails digging into his skin. Brennan was suspended on his knee, and the friction created was enough to drive her insane. When Booth took his mouth away from her, she immediately complained.

"Don't stop Booth," she gasped out, leaning forward to capture his lips again. "Bones," he said, commanding her attention. "I have to know if you're going to regret this tomorrow." Brennan paused.

"I…no," she admitted softly. "No Booth, I want this. I think I've always wanted this." He kissed her again, tongue plundering her mouth before swinging her up onto his table. Papers scattered everywhere and Brennan could feel a few scrunched under her butt. Booth lifted her shirt over her head and Brennan heard his breath catch in his throat as he stared at her breasts.

"Booth, they're just breasts. I'm sure you've seen them before," she told him. He grinned at her. "These," he paused and kissed the left one and a shiver ran through Brennan's body, "are perfect." He kissed her right one and then reached around to unhook her bra.

Brennan didn't even have time to breathe before he was attacking her nipples. "Shiiit," she moaned, lifting her chest to his eager mouth. Booth sucked hard, then licked and bit gently; Brennan was on fire. Her nipples stood at attention, begging for his touch and he complied, bringing his fingers in to play with the right one while his mouth laved the left.

Her hands came down and gripped his hair, almost suffocating him in her quest to get him closer. Much to her disappointment, he pulled away, but then kissed softly down her stomach. He stopped at her belly button and circled his tongue lightly around it.

"This Bones, will not be making love," he informed her. "I'm gonna fuck you till you scream. And then I'm gonna fuck you again."

Brennan sucked in a breath; this was a side of Booth she had never seen. As he moved down her body, she closed her eyes, scared and excited at the same time. She felt Booth's lips first on her knee and then they worked achingly slow up her thigh to the triangle that was throbbing in time with her staccato breaths.

Booth kissed her wet pussy and slid all the way up to her clit.

Brennan's eyes flew open and "Fuck Booth," spilled out her lips as Booth's tongue circled and flicked. Brennan's heels dug into Booth's shoulder and she knew there would be proof of this tomorrow. She wanted to moan and cry at the same time; she didn't know what was happening. Every nerve in her was screaming with pleasure but her brain pumped rationality into this. She was afraid she was going to get hurt, that he was going to leave her like everyone else had.

All thoughts flew out of her head as Booth grasped her thighs and circled his tongue around her cunt, drawing circles closer and closer until he jammed her tongue into her, drawing her back into the moment. Brennan's head tossed back and Booth's name was ripped from her throat. Booth sucked harder, moving up to graze her clit with his teeth.

"Bones, I'm not going to leave you," Booth pulled back to inform her. "I will be here, until you can't stand me anymore, until the last sunset of the world fades. I will always, always love you Temperance. And I'll tell you everyday until it sinks into that oversized brain of yours. I. Love. You."

Booth pushed her thighs wider and licked from the top of her leg to her stomach before dropping back down to her pussy. He flicked his tongue back and forth across her clit and watched as Brennan's face melted and she moaned. Then Booth slid his tongue painfully slowly up Brennan's cunt and was rewarded by a fist gripping his hair.

"Oh fuck!" Brennan groaned, one hand leading Booth's face closer and the other scrambling for a purchase on the table.

Booth folded his tongue, letting the tip slide around Brennan's clit and her legs shook under his hands. Tears began to form at the corners of Brennan's eyes and she was writhing, her hand pounding the table as she searched for release.

"Please Booth," she stopped, embarrassed she was begging. Booth looked at her and was surprised to see how vulnerable she looked. She was laid bare before him, and he was awed at the amount of trust she was placing in him. There was no way he was fucking this up.

Unable to deal with the intense emotions in her eyes, he licked up her entire length slowly, searching every crevice for hidden pleasure. When he reached Brennan's clit, he closed his mouth and sucked long and hard.

"Yess," Brennan moaned loudly. Then her mouth couldn't form words as she came with a rush, the blood pounding in her ears and her body shaking. When Brennan locked her legs around Booth's head and fell backwards onto the table, Booth moved with her, still drawing the tremors out of her.

Booth didn't give her a chance to relax; he grabbed her arm and hauled her off the table, instead shoving her against the wall. He gripped her thighs, pulling her up off the ground and sliding into her all in one smooth motion. He rutted against her so hard that it didn't surprise him to see her mouth fly open and her arms reach back to try and grip the wall.

Booth kissed her neck and moved in and out at a rapid pace. Brennan was groaning and gasping and Booth knew he wouldn't last much longer. But he wanted her to come again, just to prove how good he was.

He bent his knees a little and drove up hard, aiming for that hard to reach spot. Brennan screamed as he hit it dead on and her hands grabbed at his shoulders. She was leaving marks, but right now she didn't care. All that mattered was how Booth felt inside her; how complete she felt.

A few more quick strokes and both of them were poised at the edge of the cliff. Booth heard a small click somewhere to the right and was about to look to see what it was when Brennan tightened around him, making him forget anything except the naked woman currently gyrating on top of him. As the shaking subsided, Booth could vaguely hear a voice coming from behind him.

"Oh. My. God!!" Angela shrieked and dropped the photo she had been holding.


End file.
